Affaire Detiles
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: John savait, il était sûr d'avoir mené son enquête à bien. Et si son fils ne lui avouait pas tout, tout de suite, il lui ferait avouer.


Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Mr Jeff David Parait-il...

Résumer : John savait, il était sûr d'avoir mené son enquête à bien. si son fils ne lui avouait pas tout, tout de suite, il lui ferait avouer.

SuperBêta : TheCrasy ENCORE ET TOUJOURS ^^

Note de l'auteuse : Hello mes nuggets de poulet ! Donc me revoilà avec ce court OS. TheCrasy m'a demandé de lui faire quelque chose sur un set de gifs (adresse en bas) donc bien sûr je l'ai fait héhéhé. J'espère que ça vous plaira au moins un peu, bonne lecture !

PS : Je vais faire ma reloue mais vous êtes des amours à me mettre en favoris mais n'hésitez pas à laisser un mots je répond toujours et j'adore papoter avec vous.

PPS : Pour ce ceux qui ce demande, non je n'oublie pas « Onze » mais oui je suis très lente à l'écrire j'avance doucement mais sûrement vers la fin.

Xoxo

Peace and Laugh

Mrs S

 **[Affaire Detiles]**

Beacon Hill une petite ville de Californie où il faisait bon vivre. Tout du moins pour la plupart des gens. En fait pour tous ceux qui n'étaient pas shérif. Et comme il n'y avait qu'un shérif, la vie était dure surtout pour lui.

Comprenez bien, le shérif Stilinski était à son poste depuis maintenant six longues années. Et durant les trois dernières années, il y avait vu plus de morts que dans toute sa carrière, carrière militaire comprise, et c'est peu dire. Il avait vu des jeunes mourir à cause de drogues inconnues, des familles entières mourir dans des accidents de voiture, d'autres personnes avaient, elles, succombé à des attaques d'animaux. Il y avait même eu des meurtres ! Vraiment, durant ces trois années, il y en avait eu pour tout les goûts. Quand on sait que trois ans auparavant les plus grosses affaires qu'il avait eues c'était le vol des sacs de graines de café du Starbuck de la ville, cela faisait un sacré contraste.

Mais surtout, parce que ce n'était pas le pire... Toutes ces morts n'avaient AUCUN sens. Bien sûr aucune mort ne devrait en avoir, mais par exemple les attaques d'animaux... Le shérif était allé voir plusieurs spécialistes, tous avaient été formels... Attaque de loup... Et pourtant aucun loup dans la région depuis des dizaines d'années. Ça aussi il avait vérifié.

C'était pour toutes ces raison que l'homme le plus tourmenté de la ville de Beacon Hill se tenait la tête, accoudé à son bureau, l'air d'avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules. Ou du moins le poids de la ville... C'était déjà bien assez pour le simple homme qu'il était.

Regardant l'heure il ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise : vingt et une heure trente, déjà. À se tourmenter ainsi il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. Peut être même que Parrish, était passé comme tous les soirs pour lui dire de rentrer chez lui. Bien sûr il n'avait pas dû lui répondre, trop plongé dans ses pensées. John sourit à cette pensée, il appréciait beaucoup son jeune adjoint, _trop jeune_ se sermonna-t-il et il se promit de s'excuser le lendemain auprès de Jordan pour l'avoir ignoré.

Fort de cette décision il sortit de son bureau et salua Miss Watson qui était à l'accueil cette nuit là. Une fois dehors il prit une goulée d'air frais. Encore une journée sans résoudre d'affaire. Il aurait peut-être dû rapporter un dossier pour travailler à la maison, mais il avait une autre affaire à résoudre. Plus personnelle celle-ci. Et cette affaire s'appelait « l'Affaire Detiles » et pour cette enquête, il le savait, il était proche du dénouement.

 **[Endroit inconnue, dans le passé plus ou moins lointain]**

Stiles Stilinski, fils du shérif de la ville de Beacon Hill, un jeune homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, attendait patiemment. Il attendait patiemment depuis plus de dix minutes que l'homme devant lequel il était approuve son plan. Son plan certes un peu tordu mais qui, il était sûr, fonctionnerait. Quand finalement l'homme hocha rapidement la tête, un sourire éblouissant naquit sur le visage du plus jeune et celui-ci se jeta dans les bras de l'homme mystérieux pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Baiser qui lui fut rendu au centuple, mais quand le plus âgé s'écarta ce ne fut pas pour lui glisser un mot doux à l'oreille.

-Tu te débrouilleras pour le convaincre de nous aider.

 **[Retour dans le présent du shérif Stilinski]**

Quand John Stilinski poussa la porte de sa maison, il soupira, pas de jeep égale pas de Stiles... Ce ne sera pas ce soir qu'il interrogerait son fils... Encore une fois. Mais dans un espoir vain il tenta de l'appeler.

-Stiles t'es là ?

Après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il aurait emmené sa voiture au garage. Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine prêt à se faire un repas seul avec des légumes, unique produit que sont fils laisser passer le pas de la porte, quand il remarqua un petit papier jaune sur la table.

 _« Repas de fête ce soir, burger au bacon, curly fries et brownie au chocolat..._

 _Prépare ton foie papy._

 _Ton fiston préféré -facile je suis le seul ;)- »_

Le shérif hésita à grogner à la lecture du message : Papy non mais et puis quoi encore ! Mais l'idée de burger et des curly fries était plus forte que tout. Alors certes il était shérif donc il savait que tout cela était louche. Mais il était adulte et il savait à quel moment profiter de l'avantage dans ce genre de situations. C'est pourquoi il ne répondit rien quand son fils poussa la porte les sacs chargés de nourriture en lui disant :

-À table, on a de la visite dans un quart d'heure.

Une fois tous les deux autour de la table la seule chose que fit le shérif fut de laisser la nourriture grasse et appétissante entrer dans sa bouche. Ce ne fut que quand les sacs furent vidés que le shérif parla enfin pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de son rejeton :

-Alors, qui vient et pourquoi on a de la visite ?

Le shérif remarqua tout de suite que le visage de son fils avait un air coupable, le même que quand il lui demandait des définitions pour s'amender de ses bêtises. Mais le shérif attendit patiemment qu'il se décide enfin à lui répondre.

-Alors heu... Qui ? Tu verras bientôt. Il est pointilleux sur les les horaires. Pourquoi ? Par ce que j'ai quelque chose a te dire. Mais je te préviens, tu dois garder l'esprit ouvert et ne pas m'emmener à Echein House tout de suite. D'accord ?

Le shérif hésita longuement à acquiescer, mais devant la mine sérieuse que son fils abordait il hocha la tête. Ce fut à ce moment là que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. John se leva s'apprêtant à aller ouvrir à cet invité mystère quand Stiles le devança en lui bouchant le passage.

-Pourquoi tu n'irais pas dans le salon ? On te rejoint tout de suite.

John consentit facilement à faire ce que son fils lui suggérait. Il avait bien trop mangé et s'asseoir sur le canapé lui semblait être une merveilleuse idée. Une fois installé il tenta d'écouter son fils qui parlait a voix basse dans l'entrée mais il n'entendait que des murmures. Donc aucune idée de qui était l'invité. Bien sûr il n'était pas le shérif pour rien, et il avait sa petite idée sur la question. Quelque chose lui disait que ce soir il aurait enfin les aveux concernant l'Affaire Detiles.

Et quand un homme brun à la veste de cuir passa par l'embrasure de la porte au côté de son fils, John sauta sur ses deux pieds, se retenant de justesse de crier _« JE LE SAVAIS ! »_ mais son visage affichait clairement son air satisfait. Stiles prit cela pour un signe positif, et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se plaça entre son père et Derek pour faire les présentations. À sa manière Stilesque...

-Donc... Papa, loup-garou... Loup-garou, papa...

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un vague geste de mains pour les indiquer l'un puis l'autre. John fronça les sourcils en regardant son fils...

-C'est une blague ? Demanda-t-il l'air de ne pas y croire le moins du monde.

Derek qui semblait avoir était oublié par les deux Stilinski sembla bon de préciser que non ce n'était pas une blague mais tout autre chose :

-C'est une espèce.

Le shérif le regarda à peine avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son fils l'air sûr de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

-Loup-garou. Vraiment ? C'est avec cette excuse que tu viens ?

Le shérif marqua une pause uniquement le temps de lever les yeux aux ciel, sa promesse faite plus tôt à son fils s'était envolé quand son engeance avait prononcé le mot en L. Et finalement il reprit la parole avant que son fils trouve quelque chose à lui répondre.

-Tu sais, vous auriez pu juste me dire que vous sortez ensemble tous les deux...

John analysa les réactions des deux jeunes et il fut heureux de voir qu'il était tombé juste. Stiles faisait le poisson, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, et Derek lui avait soupiré en évitant de regarder Stiles, il aurait eu une pancarte _« Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait pas. »_ que ça n'aurait pas choqué l'enquêteur.

Le soulagement s'empara de John, finalement il pouvait encore mener des enquêtes il avait enfin résolu l'Affaire Detiles. Et comme il l'avait deviné depuis un certain temps, son fils sortait avec Derek Hale. Et les loup-garous n'existaient pas.

Malheureusement pour John il fut bien vite contredit sur la non existence des loups. Effectivement là où face à lui se tenait il y a quelques secondes Derek Hale, se tenait maintenant un loup noir qui le fixait avec des yeux bleu lumineux qui n'avaient rien de naturel. Le premier réflexe du shérif fut de s'interposer entre la bête et son fils, mais quand Stiles le vit tâter sa ceinture il l'arrêta.

-T'inquiète pas c'est toujours Derek papa, c'est un gentil loulou pas vrai Der' ?

Celui-ci grogna au surnom, ce qui n'aida pas vraiment John à se calmer. L'incitant à essayer de calculer combien de temps il mettrait à rejoindre son arme de service qu'il avait laissé sur l'étagère de l'entrée.

Mais son fils se chargea de le distraire pour qu'il arrête de penser à cela.

-Je t'assure papa, Derek est gentil. Alors oui tous les loups-garous ne le sont pas mais lui et tous ceux que je fréquente le sont. Je voulais te dire tout ça pour que tu comprennes certaines affaires que tu n'arrives pas à résoudre. C'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as juste pas toutes les cartes en mains. Parce qu'en fait il n'y a pas juste les loups-garous il y a aussi des Kanima des Darach des Banshee enfin et tout plein de choses comme ça et du coup...

-Stop !

La voix de John avait raisonné dans toute la maison. Ce que son fils lui racontait n'avait ni queue ni tête pour lui. Mais surtout il se posait une question qu'il jugeait primordiale et avant que son fils ne se lance dans les explications de tout ce marasme et il voulait une réponse.

-Donc tu sors avec... Un loup-garou ?

Stiles sembla hésiter quelques secondes comme si la réponse à la question de son père était la chose la plus complexe qu'il eut à formuler dans sa vie.

-Hum... Pas celui-là...

Le shérif eut un mouvement de surprise, puis faisant naviguer son regard de Derek à Stiles il finit par demander.

-Comment ça, pas celui là ?

Stiles se racla la gorge, il dansa d'un pied à l'autre puis il sembla se décider.

-Tu peux venir.

Les mots avaient été à peine soufflés et John ne comprit pas très bien à qui s'adressait son fils jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un finisse par rentrer dans la pièce. Le père de Stiles ne put aucunement s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas quand son cerveau fit les connexions.

Il ne sortait pas avec Derek Hale mais un autre loup-garou qui n'était autre que...

-Enchanté, Peter Hale...

Le shérif ne vit même pas la main que lui avait tendue Hale, pour tenter des salutations en bonne et due forme. En fait, John ne faisait plus attention à aucun des Hale, pas même celui qui le regardait toujours dans sa peau de loup et qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Toute son attention était tournée sur son fils.

-PETER HALE ! Mais Stiles enfin il a au moins le double de ton âge ! Et... C'est un LOUP-GAROU !

Stiles fronça les sourcils ce qui accentua sa ressemblance avec son père et il tendit un doigt accusateur dans la direction de son paternel.

-Alors si c'est Derek, là il n'y a pas de problèmes, mais Peter ça va plus ? Et puis tu dis n'importe quoi il a à peine dix ans de plus ! Sachant qu'il a passé six ans dans le coma c'est comme s'il avait quatre ans de plus ! C'est quoi quatre ans quand on sait que Jordan pourrait être ton fils ?!

John avait l'air de plus en plus perdu, son fils l'embrouillait avec son flot de paroles et...

-Que. Pourquoi tu parles de Jordan questionna le shérif la bouche grande ouverte lui donnant le même air coupable que son fils tantôt.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

-À d'autres papa.

John le savait, son garnement avait pensé réussir à le convaincre que sa relation avec Hale était bonne, mais le shérif savait que non. Mais il savait aussi que s'il se mettait en travers il perdrait son fils.

-Vous, le shérif pointa Peter du doigt, vous avez tout intérêt à faire très attention à lui. Parce que si vous lui faites du mal... Je vous renvoie au pays des songes, loup-garou ou pas.

Peter soutint le regard du shérif sans peine. Puis il s'avança d'un pas vers l'humain un sourire effrayant sur le visage, en lui prenant la main pour la serrer.

-Aucun risque que je l'abîme John, j'ai besoin qu'il garde toutes ses facultés...

John fronça les sourcils au sous-entendu et retira vivement sa main. Ainsi, même l'Affaire Detiles il n'avait pu la mener à bien. Il ne savait comment réagir à tout cela. Mais il savait une chose :

-Ça sera Shérif Stilinski pour vous Hale. Vous pourrez m'appeler John quand vous serez mariés.

Le sourire machiavélique de Peter s'agrandit à ses paroles, et le Shérif se mit à paniquer. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas... Voulant régler le problème à la source, il coupa l'herbe sous le pied du loup-garou.

-Pas de mariage avant dix longues années Hale. C'est clair ?

 **[Cinq longues années plus tard]**

-Bonjour John !

Seul un grommellement répondit à Peter qui venait de pousser la porte de la maison du Shérif.

 **[FIN]**

Pour le set de gifs à l'origine de cette histoire c'est ici : (http deux points tout ça) **soldieronbarnes** (point) **tumblr** (point) **com** (slash) **post** (slash) **40044973926** (slash) **teen-wolf-au-stiles-and-dereks-attempt-to**

Sinon venez me demander sur FB : **Ju Less** ou par mail **orangesanguinefml** (arobase) **gmail** (point) **com**


End file.
